


Restart: Alone

by lovely_bloodcry



Series: Restart [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Dark, Death, Dissociative Identity Disorder, End of the World, F/F, F/M, In later chapters - Freeform, M/M, Military, Original Character Death(s), Soulmates, Torture, Wolves, but not til the end, dark soulmates, everything falling to shit, the world starting over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_bloodcry/pseuds/lovely_bloodcry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra thought going into the military was where she was suppose to be. She didn't know how right and wrong she was at the time. She had no clue how hard it was going to be until she touched a hand. She had know idea that her life would change from worse to devastating all before military school was over. Asami knew all of that and more except she wasn't expecting that hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Name one avatar that was happy.

.

.

.

You can't because we never are.

.

.

.

Of course we put on a brave face for the people around us because nobody wants a depressed spazmatic borderline psychopath claimed hero who is always seconds from ending their own life to save them. To balance out the errors of the human race.

We give you a false hope of security represented by flawed courage. Tack that on to the effortlessly high strung persona we cover up from the eyes of your cameras. Our foundation of self traumatic awareness flourishes in the lies of good times to come that we spread. The only indication we get of peace is that the unsteady beat of our heart will give out sooner or later.

.

.

.

You should think Raava more than you do us. If she wasn't there...

.

.

.

If she wasn't here everything would be spiraling down in its own accords of an end.

Because we would drag it all down with us.

.

There would be no you, no them, no they, no anybody.

There would be no avatar.

There would be no Raava.

There would be no world. And I say that because there would be no one to call it that so there would be nothing.

.

.

.

.

There would be nothing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wouldn't that be nice?


	2. Chapter 2

Korra was fresh off the bus with a apprehensive smile on her face. It was now or never. Usually she didn't listen to her body or inner thoughts but she just couldn't ignore this one. She couldn't stop herself from actually wanting to come here. All her life she had wanted to jump into anything and everything but not this. It felt like she needed. No more like she was drawn here and she did little to stop it. Things like this usually scared her because of the chance of it not being her own desires but not this time. This time she had gotten herself into this. She sighed as she followed the group of diverse emotions of people to the check in building. Looking up she read the sign before passing under it.

_**REPUBLIC CITY'S MILITARY SCHOOL** _

* * *

Korra was trying to hurry up and gather her stuff after being told to dump everything on the floor. She scowled at nothing as she restuffed her bag. She thought who in the world would be stupid enough to bring other shit when they had a specific list. Her thoughts were interrupted when another hand touched hers and her heart stopped. It felt like she had breathed for the very first time. She slowly turned to her left and came face to face with the most extraordinary green eyes she had ever seen. The other girl took a calming breathe closing her eyes as she released Korra's hands.

"I'm sorry." The other girl said.

"No it wa-"

"Privates! Is there a problem?!" A drill sergeant yelled as she stepped in front of them.

"No drill sergeant!" They both responded quickly.

"Then why the fuck are you two standing there looking at each other like you've lost your got damn minds?!" The drill sergeant asked squinting at them. "Have you forgotten the first rule?"

"No drill sergeant! We use to be best friends and I moved away and we're seeing each other for the first time again after so long." The girl responded without missing a beat.

"Private! I didn't ask for fucking life story! Now hurry your sorry asses up and fall in formation!" She yelled before walking off.

Korra cursed as she just throw everything in her bag and hurried after the other girl. They were the last two to fall in formation.

"Morning privates! Today is the first day of you becoming a soldier. You can either love it or hate it here and that's entirely up to you. Because it is what you make it but I don't give a fuck and I know the other drill sergeants don't give a fuck either. We've all done our training and as you can see we made it. The only thing we have to do is get you ready for war or anything close. The rules don't say anything about caring. I will say this though motivation is a must here. If you don't have it you having nothing. Go ahead and look around you. Almost all of you are surrounded by complete strangers. There is no mama or daddy here to help you along the way. You are here for you remember that comes first. If you don't have yourself how can we expect you to have anyone anyone else? I sure as hell wouldn't want someone who can't keep themselves together to have my back. Would ya'll?" The drill sergeant with the microphone asked.

"No drill sergeant!" Everyone said.

"Good. Ok now let's get some annoying introduction shit out the way before Command Sergeant Major gets over here. I'm going to give you a heads up because I made the mistake last time of waiting to the end with the other group and I ran out of time." The drill sergeant said making the other drill sergeants laugh.

"Ok Command Sergeant Major is the embodiment of the fucking evil. That bitch is scary crazy insane on the other type shit. And I'm telling you the truth because she scares the shit out of everyone but her sister Sergeant Major. The first thing is whenever you talk to her please for the love of God say her whole fucking title Command Sergeant Major when you adress you. She will go ape shit crazy if you don't and give you seven days of muscle failure. Now her and her sister Sergeant Major started this school seventeen years ago when my father Avatar Anng died. It is the best school in the nation because of those two women. Everything that this school is is because of them. They deserve your utmost respect. Not only because of this school but they were part of the group of soldiers that helped bring an end to the Hundred Year War along side Avatar Anng. Every single soldier they went into that war with they brought back home. The only one they did not was my father. With that being said whenever you see them. You will stop what the fuck you are doing and acknowledge them because if put in that situation with you they wouldn't hesitate to acknowledge you." All the drill sergeants nodded in agreement. "My name is drill sergeant Tenzin. I am over this section of the school. Our nickname is the Island because we have just about everything of our on own separated from the school. We have male and female barracks, a P.T. training field, a couple ranges, a kitchen, a PX, a auditorium, a building for classes, and our own offices and barracks. There is also a morgue building that is between our section and the main section. We won't leave this section that much so I hope you like your new prison." Tenzin said shrugging.

"Spoiled bitch." A female drill sergeant said between coughs.

"Oh and that little shit is my second in command drill sergeant Kuriva." He said rolling his eyes.

Kuriva bowed stepping forward. "I'm the one that's going to make your life a living hell. I'm in charge of PT and I run like a fucking gazelle." She said smirking. "I will also be the one checking the female barracks so you all better pray your battle body won't be tempted to hide anything."

Another drill sergeant stepped forward and waved awkwardly. "I'm drill sergeant Baatar. I'm over the chow hall and anything and everything that needs cleaning. I also handle landscaping." He said motioning around them.

"Don't let this nice calm guy mask he has on fool you or my easy going demeanor right now. We are like this but we generally won't be with you." Tenzin said jumping in.

"Yeah he will fucking lose it if you if you step on his grass." Kuriva said folding her arms.

"Oh my god if any of you dip shits step on my grass I'm going to fucking lose it. Your going to wish god never gave you legs or fucking arms." He said narrowing his eyes at them before relenting. "Anyway since we have a small group I will pick groups later and we will be alternating with two week intervals. If this group was larger then you wouldn't be switching but since it is smaller hey why not."

"I'm drill sergeant Jinora. I'm new here to basically just march you guys and keep you in check when there not here. I also decide how long we do things because I'm big on motivation. Faking motivation is better than no motivation." She said shrugging.

"When you go into your barracks you can choose a bunk mate but choose wisely. Your bunk mate will be your battle buddy until graduation. You will go no where or do any fucking thing without your battle buddy unless okayed by one of us. If you do you are considered a dead cock roach. Whoever you approach as a dead cock roach you are their bitch for the rest of that day." Tenzin said adjusting his coat. "I am fucking freezing and I want to hurry this shit along. When I give the command all of you are going to fall out to your barracks, get situated, change into PT clothes, and come back out here. We're going to take a PT test to see where ya'll are at. Then eat some chow and do some D and C to get it right."

"Twenty-six females." Kuriva said.

"And forty-eight males." Baatar said.

Tenzin nodded as he stepped down of the podium. "Attachment attention!" Korra only lagged behind a little but you couldn't hear the difference. "You have a hour to be back out here in PTs and in formation fall out."

They all ran to their respected barracks. With only so much of a nod Korra and the girl chose their bunk. The girl easily took the top climbing up to make her bed. Korra threw her bag under hers as she set to making her bed. Once that was done they quickly changed and sat down on Korra's bed knowing better than to leave without everyone else.

"I'm Korra Element." Korra said holding out her hand.

The girl looked at her hand before releasing a small breath. She shook her hand as she looked into her eyes. "I'm Asami Sato."

"Why did you decide to come here?" Korra asked looking at their hands until Asami released hers .

"To become the best that I could be." Asami said simply. "Why did you?"

"I'm-I'm still not sure but I just felt drawn her. I don't know why but I know I should be here. I'm still unsure if that's entirely all my choice though." Korra said frowning

"What's that suppose to mean?" Asami asked.

"Nothing" Korra sighed as she stood up stretching. She turned her head and gave Asami a goofy smile. "Come on let's go put everyone else to shame."

Asami looked confused for a moment before shaking her head laughing. "I hope your including yourself in the group of people I will be putting to shame." She said winking at her. "We don't want that mouth tasting like flies now do we?" Asami asked closing her mouth when she walked past her.

Korra groaned shaking her head no as everyone filed out of the room. She vowed to not let Asami make her look like a fool in the upcoming future industries.


	3. chapter 3

Korra didn't know how wrong she had ever been about something. Asami and along with everyone else made her a look a fool and in return she let Asami down. She had never been active person on the account she was nervous her body would react for her and that scared her more than anything else. It was her body and she should be in control of every little move she made. She knew all her limits but her body could go beyond them if she let it but she didn't want it to. She wanted to get stronger on her own and not depend on internal strength.

That was the problem though. She was weak. She remembered weeks ago she had her first PT test and how she almost failed. Only one minute from being sent back home. She remembered how shocked and embarrassed Asami looked for her. When only a hour ago they were joking about coming out on top. Asami wasn't joking though she maxed out on everything making a 300. Korra was to ashamed and out of breath to pay attention to get her own score.

It hurt and made her indulge in more self-pity knowing she was embarrassing Asami in more than just being her battle buddy. She tried really hard in everything but that just wasn't enough. She could never finish anything and Asami never said a word when they were pulled aside to watch everyone else finish.

* * *

It was over a month in and they were doing PT in several different groups today. Her group was running right now but she couldn't keep up. Every single muscle in her body was screaming at her stop. She struggled to keep up even though it felt like her body was ripping apart at the seams. Her legs were just about to give out on her when Tenzin blew the whistle signaling for them to bring it in. She slowly trudged beside a very disappointed Asami who had to stay with her during the whole course. Everyone formed a U around Tenzin so they could all see him.

Tenzin took out a gun and everyone slightly stiffened. "Oh relax you pussies. I don't see any one of you flinching around drill sergeant Jinora. She's strapped all day every day." He said rolling his eyes.

All eyes fell on Jinora. She shrugged as she stretched and pulled a gun out of no where. "Privates there's nothing to worry about unless you try me. And since I think you all like living you won't be attempting that shit at all." She said smiling.

Tenzin shook his head as everyone turned there attention back to him. He stared at them looking for the right one to pick on. "Private" He said drawing the word out. He was looking for someone that was going to flinch away from his eye and he smiled when he found them. "Element."

Korra gulped as all eyes fell on her. She didn't dare risk a glance at Asami. She didn't want to see the flinch of annoyance in her eyes for being called on.

"Movin drill sergeant." They said in unison.

"At ease." Tenzin said as he started to walk around them. They heard him cock the gun back before stopping in front of them. He handed the gun to Asami and pointed towards Korra. "Shoot her."

"No." Asami said trying to give him back the gun.

He ignored the gesture for the moment. "Why not?"

"Because she did nothing to deserve a bullet and it would just be friendly fire." Asami said still holding the gun out.

He nodded as he took the gun back. He motioned for her to walk away as he turned to Korra. With a smile he put the gun in her hand. "Shoot her."

"No." Korra said firmly as she looked her in the eyes.

Tenzin glared at her. "You listen to me private! I said fucking shoot her! She just left you her by yourself."

"But-"

"No fucking buts Element put a fucking bullet in her got damn head! Battle or not she fucking left you. You never leave a battle behind." Tenzin seethed. "You never hear about two or more people getting killed easily. It's always that one. She just put the both of you in jeopardy by not waiting to walk off with you so but a fucking bullet in her got damn head now!" He yelled at her as he pointed to Asami.

Korra started shaking as she started having flashbacks. Flashbacks of people being killed. People that were important to **THEM** that **THEY** had to kill. People that had left **THEM** because they didn't want to die. **THEY** killed them anyway. Her knees shook as she fell to the ground crying. The visions just kept coming in the hundreds not stopping for a second.

* * *

Asami was well she didn't really know what she was feeling as she walked away from Korra and Tenzin. After that first PT test she realized Korra had no idea what she had gotten herself into. She could however feel Korra wasn't like everyone else. At times it looked like Korra's body was ready to respond a certain way and a look of pure terror would cross Korra's face before she stopped it and then it looked like she would take control again.

Right now Korra was having something that looked worser than a panic attack. And that was the final straw for Asami. Why did she get paired with someone who couldn't even answer a simple fucking question. Since the beginning she hadn't once lost her temper with Korra. Trying and losing to keep up her patience for her partner. They had missed out on so much stuff because Korra couldn't keep up. Because Korra couldn't let go of whatever inner turmoil she was suffering from and let what needs to be done happen. She had a feeling Korra was unique and much stronger than she let herself be.

"Get up!" She screamed shocking everyone around them.

"No! I want to go home! I can't do this!" Korra screamed back hunched over grabbing at her hair as the visions continued to bombard her mind.

"Shut up." Asami whispered marching up to her

"I can't!" Korra chocked out.

"Shut up!" Asami yelled as she yanked her up by her hair. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She yelled again and again as she punched her over and over again in the face.

"Sato-" Tenzin tried to get her to stop.

"Shut up!" Asami roared at him as she punched Korra one more time.

Korra's head snapped to the side from the final blow as she swayed on her knees. "I can't do this. I should go home." She said quietly as her tears continued to roll down her face.

Asami picked up the fallen gun and brought it to Korra's head. "I'd kill you." She said causing Korra to whip her head around to the gun as everyone gasped.

"Wh-what?" Korra stuttered out as she looked at her horrified. "B-but we are-. H-how can you-?" She said trying to back away from the gun.

Asami dropped the gun and grabbed Korra's face so she couldn't run. Her hair tie broke causing her hair to frame her face from Korra. "I'd shoot you without a second thought. The minute you looked like you are going to run. I would do it like the dirty worthless dog you deemed me to be when you decided to abandon me. To leave us behind because you are scared and don't want to die. We're all scared. We all don't want to die but we knew signing those papers meant we could all be put in situations where we might." Asami said her hands trembling and that's when Korra felt it. The soft splatter of tears on her face when Asami lifted her head. "Don't make me kill you like the coward you are making yourself out to be. Get up and train so you can fight beside me. Let yourself get carried away if it feels right. It's okay if you don't know. Your body does and no it doesn't mean you're becoming someone else. You don't need to run and hide just because you are scared of your body acting on its own. It's only acting for you so let it. I can't always be there to chase after you. To stop you and turn you around. Please don't make me kill you Korra."

Korra let her eyes trail down from Asami's tear filled ones until they landed on her own shaking hands. "I won't run."

"You won't abandon me?" Asami asked letting her go.

Korra's hands shook more as she made them into fist. "I won't leave you even if my legs were blown off. I'd use my arms to drag myself to you."

Asami nodded as she turned away from her stretching and wiping off her face. Korra slowly got up stumbling a bit but steadied herself.

"I'm sorry." Korra said using her sleeve to wipe away the blood on her lip.

"I'm not." Asami said as she hurled their camelbaks into the center of the field. "Now come on let's go we've got so much shit to make up."

Asami took off running and Korra was right behind her. They smiled from the cheers everyone sent them despite what they were feeling inside. They each would bury it underneath the other piles of shit they had building up between them.


	4. chapter 4

Red phase was finally over and Korra couldn't be more thankful. After their talk in front of everyone. She had stopped stopping her body from doing what it does best. Help keep her alive. Korra would hate to admit it but she actually felt herself start to become stronger. Even if it did take Asami beating the shit out of her.

Her and Asami could barely keep their eyes open as they were taking off their dirty clothes. They leaned on each other back and forth so they wouldn't fall over. Once they grabbed their stuff they made it into the showers and they sighed happily. The weather had started to become colder than it already was. So the hot water was a small relief. Korra was rinsing her hair when she heard one of the other girls.

"Guess we already know who's gay." The girl said.

"Give it a rest already. We're to tired for your unnecessary bullshit." Another girl said and several other girls agreed.

Korra turned around wondering to see who she was talking about only to see Asami staring at her. Korra blushed from under her gaze. Asami shook her head trying to clear it before turning back to her shower. Korra turned back around and frowned realizing what Asami probably saw. Before when they had quick showers she always made it so Asami was in front of her.

"Great." She mumbled before willing her thoughts away.

* * *

"I know you saw it." Korra said as they changed. "Your the only one besides my parents that can see it." Asami didn't say anything. "Can you say something. Anything please. I need to know if this will be a problem."

"How can it be? It's you." Asami said looking at her incredulously.

"It's not me and it wasn't who they were either. It's apart of me! It was apart of them to!" Korra said through clenched teeth. "I'm so tired of everyone saying things like that. It's not me. I'm just Korra." She said looking up at Asami. "It's just apart of Korra. A part I don't even want but with what little choice only to accept it."

It was quiet between the two of them even though the rest of the room was buzzing with noise. It was always like that for them. Always getting caught up in their own little space.

"I'll admit it is shocking I'm not gonna lie about that. I also have had my growing supicions about you though." Asami said smirking.

"Like what?" Korra asked curiously.

"It's just that I could see and feel that you were different from everyone else is all." Asami said matter-of-factly. "That and the busted lip I gave you was healed before we finished our first lap that day."

Korra chuckled lightly before pointing between them. "This is something I still can't believe. I thought you hated me. You never said anything to me."

"I don't think I could hate you. It's just that I was-"

"Disappointed, ashamed, irritated, indifferent, sad, etc. Etc. Etc." Korra sighed out running a hand through her hair as she sat down.

"What did your parents say?" Asami asked as she sat down beside her holding her hat. She didn't correct her because she didn't know herself if that was right or wrong.

Korra laughed bitterly as she twisted her foot on the floor. "Let the white lotus tell it and they gave me up for protection. But I let them tell me truth after I tracked them down a month ago."

"What did they say?" Asami asked twisting her hat.

"They hate me." Korra said catching Asami off guard. "I was there one and only child. A miracle at that because my mother couldn't have children. Then imagine there faces when they see I am the avatar. I ruined the whole idea for their humble family dream. Who wants to raise the avatar and be stuck in a lifetime full of stress and saddness. Who wants to put up with all that crazy shit when they could have had a normal child."

"Korra" Asami said speechless.

"Yeah" Korra said getting up and walking to the door. "No one was more unsuspecting than me."

Asami sighed shaking out her hat. She followed her out as she put her hat on.

The had barely talked since red phase started besides the incident in the training field. Both being to tired and only able to eat and sleep when they could. This was not how she was hoping their real conversation was going to go. It seemed like they just kept going down hill after hill instead of actually getting somewhere. The sad part was that she didn't expect anything less. This was her life after all. Full of disappointment and unrequited desires. She didn't want to but she couldn't help but want to be close to her. Asami caught up to Korra's side and filed into the auditorium with everyone else.

"Ok pile in guys we don't want to yell." Jinora said as she motioned everyone close.

"Yeah we got some important shit to say." Kuriva said looking around the room. When she found Korra she winked.

Korra blushed and looked away causing Asami to frown. That was another thing that she didn't like. It was pissing her of that Kuriva thought it was ok to flirt with Korra. She glared at her and only got a smirk in return before Kuriva addressed everyone again.

"Ok there's a blizzard that might hit us so we're going on a kind of lock down. We're going to load both barracks with food and water just in case. If it doesn't then we'll put it back and continue on as planned." Kuriva said looking at all of them.

"The kitchen detail will be divided and distribute the food and water." Baatar said.

"Everyone understand?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes drill sergeant!"

"Good you can all return to your cabins now." He said nodding towards the door.

* * *

When they got back Korra fell face first onto her bed. "Well that's one way to do it." Asami said staring at her.

"Shut up and join me." Korra said only rolling her head so she could be heard.

Asami plopped down beside staring up at her bunk. "How old are you?"

"Twenty." Korra sighed. "And you?"

"Twenty-two."Asami said.

"I figured you for a cougar." Korra said scrunching up her nose is mock distaste.

Asami laughed as she thumped her forehead. "Shut up you dork."

"Ow" Korra said half-heartedly as she fake pouted. "I'm pretty sure abuse between us is fucking illegal." Asami looked at her and they both started laughing their asses off.

"Hey! Shut up!" A girl named Ikki sassed at them.

"Fuck off little girl!" Korra retorted with the same amount of sass.

"I will not be small forever!" Ikki said making everyone in the barracks crack up.

"Keep telling yourself that babe." Asami joining in the fun.

"Fuck you." Ikki mumbled turning away from the other two.

As everyone else returned to their own conversations Asami and Korra stared at each other. Asami had so much she wanted to say. All of them soon to be broken and empty promises as soon as they left her mouth. So instead she went with a simple known lie to finish where they had left off.

"I would never abuse you." Asami said twisting the cover up in her hand.

Korra just stared at her as she brought her own hand up next to her's. She fisted the cover as she spoke. " But another life I would be your girl."

"We'd keep all our promises and it'd be us against the world." Asami said holding the same intense stare with her.

"Katy Perry huh?" Korra choked out as she held it together.

Asami nodded. "But neither of us got away yet." She said trying to lighten the mood. She smiled when Korra laughed harder then necessary.

"That's what I like to hear privates!" A voice entering the barracks yelled making Asami roll her eyes.

She sat up only to be granted with the sight of drill sergeant Kuriva and Jinora with a lot of bags. She narrowed her eyes at a smirking Kuriva. She saw Korra sit up out the corner of her eye but didn't stop the staring war with Kuriva.

"Did we interrupt something private Sato? Element?" Kuriva asked daringly.

"Not at all drill sergeant." Asami replied barely keeping the malice out of her voice.

"Oh really because from here it-" Kuriva was cut of by a jab from Jinora's elbow to her ribs.

"Anyway privates we will be staying with you for safety reasons. Drill sergeant Tenzin and Baatar will be staying with the males as well." Jinora said looking around at everyone.

"Yeah and we brought alcohol because what else are we gonna do? We can't get high." Kuriva said holding up a bag full of liquor as everyone laugh.

Asami tsked as she shook her head. She saw the way Korra's eye's lite up and groaned. "You've never gotten drunk have you?"

Korra but her lip and looked down shaking her head. "I know it's unheard of at my age but the white lotus didn't want me getting into trouble."

Asami sighed as she shook her head. She took Korra's chin raising her head. "Go ahead and enjoy yourself. I'll look out for you." She nodded her head towards Kuriva who was handing out different bottles. Korra was about to protest but Asami stopped her. "I've had enough alcohol for everyone in here to last a lifetime."

Korra studied her face looking for something and when she seemed satisfied she smiled. She quickly went over to ikki who handed her a bottle of sour vodka laughing. Asami propped herself back against the wall as she watched Korra unwind with the group of girls. She didn't even notice Jinora had come up beside her until she spoke.

"I'm sorry." Jinora said looking out into the group of people being egged on by Kuriva.

Asami didn't even jump from the unsuspected intrusion. Her eyes never left Korra. "Not as sorry as I am."


	5. chapter 5

"Come on Korra you got this! Mako is flicted as fuck!" Bolin yelled from first base making everyone laugh.

Bolin was one of Korra's new best friends. Well first best friends since she's never had friends before. There was Bolin, Mako Bolins's brother, and Opal the not so quiet girl. Asami wasn't apart of that because she was in a group of her own. Bolin and Korra though talked about everything to anything. His laid back easy going attitude collided well with her happy carefree demeanor.

Ever since red phase had ended things started to go better for Korra. They still got up early as hell and did their training but they were done by three o'clock. That gave the males and females time to interact. It also help when they were spilt up together so no one would be uncomfortable when they got stuck with randoms.

That was how her gang of misfits fell in step with each other. In just a weeks they had become as thick as theives. They clicked and butted heads but it somehow worked. The beautiful dangerous loner Asami, the attitude eyebrows sex on legs Mako, the shy kindhearted Opal, the over optimistic all around loveable Bolin, and then there was Korra. A boat load of fucked up.

They each had their own hardships in life. Like Opal being the Sergeant Major's daughter and drill sergeant Baatar being her older brother. She joined the army to prove herself and be noticed by her mother. She was tired of being the disappointing child who didn't follow in her footsteps. She wanted recognition for all she was worth. Then there was Mako and Bolin. They've been homeless since their parents tried to sell them for drug money. Mako grabbed Bolins's hand and ran never looking back. His only regret was not being able to give Bolin the child hood he should of had. He refused to sign up until Bolin was old enough not wanting to leave him behind. Bolin however was beyond grateful to his brother. He never once let Mako feel sad about the decision he made. If he did it would be like asking to go back and time for to stop Mako from grabbing his hand so he could end up only god knows where or dead. Asami was the only one she didn't know about since the woman never opened up to her. She couldn't be mad since she acted the same way towards her. Her mind was constantly screaming at her how getting to close was risky. But they enjoyed each others company as much as the fine line tolerated it.

"Yeah Korra! Mako is a little bitch when it comes to pitching!" Asami yelled from third base as she jumped in place. It was cold as shit outside and she didn't want to freeze to death. That would be to easy.

"Fuck all of you!" Mako yelled before he threw the ball.

Korra only smirked before swinging the bat. When she heard the crack she watched the ball sell far away into the sky. She winked at Mako as she started her jog around the bases. When she reached home Bolin was waiting there to high five her.

"I told Opal we had this in the bag." He said throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks man." Korra said smiling at him.

"Looking good out there Element." Kuriva said walking up to them as she checked her out.

Korra looked over at Asami and saw her sporting the same frown she did whenever Kuriva came around. "Uh thanks."

"I think private eyebrows over there is taking it easy on you." Kuriva said making Mako huff in annoyance at his nickname. "That wouldn't happen if it was me." She leaned in closer. "I wouldn't take it easy at all."

Korra laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck. "O-oh but I just went so its Asami's turned again." Korra said nervously.

"No I'm good Korra. You go ahead I think I should sit this one out." Asami growled out as she started to turn away.

"Oh sounds to me like your scared private." Kuriva said smiling making Asami stop mid step.

"There's shit nothing to be scared about drill sergeant." Asami said.

"Oh is that a bet?" Kuriva asked puffing it her chest.

"You better hope not because I never lose." Asami said smiling so sweetly even Korra flinched from the uneasiness.

"Well then I guess you won't mind betting the phone call privilege you all get tonight." Kuriva said enjoying the groans that she heard.

Asami nodded as stepped up to the home spot picking up the bat. She ignored all the no don't do it and other negative feedback. She only allowed herself to smile when she heard her.

"Go Asami! You can do it!" Korra yelled even though she was only a few feet behind her. She laughed though when everyone else joined in.

Kuriva rolled the ball around in her hand trying to get a feel for it. When she was satisfied she sized Asami up before cocking her arm back and then let the ball fly forward. Asami swung the bat as hard as she could. Then she watched the ball zig back right over Kuriva's shoulder barely missing her face and past second base. Then it crashed through a window. Kuriva looked mildly surprised before she winked at them as she jogged back over to her car.

"Later privates!" She shouted as she sped away.

Then they returned their attention to the broken window when a angry drill sergeant Jinora stuck her head through it. "What the fuck privates?!"

Everyone immediately pointed off in the direction Kuriva had run off to. Not evening bothering to explain as they scrambled away themselves.

* * *

"Kuriva maybe you should stop flirting with her. It creates unnecessary hostile environments." Tensin said as he took off his hat and sat down at his desk. He had just got off he phone with Jinora. He was rubbing his temple from the headache that started to come up as she came in.

"Fucking snitch."She said thinking of Jinora but quickly straightened up when she saw the look Tenzin gave her. "Hey it's not my fault that Korra is hot and Asami is easy to mess with." Kuriva said taking off her hat and sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Yes but we both know that isn't the reason." Tensin said rolling his eyes.

"Oh so you noticed too?" She asked raising a eyebrow laughing.

"Anyone who meets them can." He said sighing.

"So why are they still here?" She asked as she twirled around her hat on her hand.

"Because they choose not to act on it. Even though it kills them to do so. Whatever put then here must be more so important to deny there instincts." He said leaning back in his chair watching her

"How do you know?" Kuriva asked raising a eyebrow.

"Because Ikki Tells me how they act in their barracks. I asked her to keep a eye on them for me. Then there are cameras everywhere." Tenzin said matter-of-factly.

"Wow that is painful but impressive as hell. I guess I'll back off some."

"Thanks."

"No problem drill sergeant." She said mock saluting him as she got up.

"Oh fuck off." He said laughing as she slipped out the door to go watch over the privates.

* * *

When it was time to make phone calls Korra just sat on her bed and everyone else. She had no one to call or someone to leave a message for. There was no one who wanted to just say hello and ask how she was doing. She hated phone privilege time. Not just because it made her see how lonely she was and will still be but also Asami would usually be in a bad move afterwards. Korra would just naturally give her space. Unsure of what to do or say to turn things around.

After the phone call with her dad Asami didn't want to be bothered. She kept brushing Korra off whenever she asked to do something. Korra finally caught up with her that night. Asami couldn't run when it was their time to do fire guard. She should have went to sleep so tomorrow wouldn't suck but her mind wouldn't let her. A small sigh let her lips when she heard Korra join her in the freezing of the incoming night.

"You know they're called cancer sticks for a reason." Korra joked as she stared at her.

Asami grunted as she took another pull from her cigarette before flicking it away. "Happy?" She asked not even looking at Korra.

"Not if your not." Korra mumbled.

Asami sighed as her hand glided through her hair. "Well today just isn't turning out to be my day." She said watching the last of the sunlight relax into the darkness.

"You've been like this since you got that phone call." Korra said focusing on her fingers. "Was it-"

"Yeah it was that bastard." Asami said with the sickest smile.

Korra immediately regretted asking when Asami started laughing darkly.

"Do you know what the funny part is?" Asami asked not really carrying for a answer or not. "Is that I actually loved that bastard once. When he still thought of me of his daughter."

"Asami I-"

"Why couldn't I have a chance?"Asami asked the dark sky.

"A chance for what?" Korra asked without hesitation.

"A chance to have a real fucking normal life." Asami said turning to her looking so helpless. Korra's wanted to reach out to her. "I use to dream that I was a engineer." She laughed sadly looking at the ground. "That I had a mansion and a warehouse full of cars. That I would spend hours getting lost as I tinkered away underneath a car. And the only time I would-" She stopped as she looked up at Korra. "I would only stop when I heard a familiar laugh and a dog barking. Next thing I know I'm getting dragged from underneath the car by this huge white dog. Then a woman with beautiful brown skin would bend down beside and pet the dog. I can tell it's a woman from out the corner of my eye but I can't see her face. She says I'm sorry but Naga got restless again and demanded we come get you. I would just laugh and shake my head as Naga would whine clearly understanding. It's alright I guess I did get lost again I would say. The woman ran her fingers through my hair and just for a second I would see the wedding ring on her finger. Then she'd stand up and offer me her hand. I reached for it and I look up hoping I can see her face. However I still can't because the light is blocking her face but there's no doubting that feeling."

"Was that-"

"That's how I imagined life with my soulmate." Asami said holding Korra's gaze.

Korra stared back before looking back at the rest island. Her hair blowed in the wind before she faced Asami again. She clenched her fist so she wouldn't be tempted to do something that would ruin everything. "In another world I'm sure w- I mean I'm sure you could have that but not in this one. No matter how bad it is wished for it just won't happen."

Asami nodded as she bit her lip. "I know." She took a shuddering breath as she looked up to the sky running a hand through her hair. "Got dammit don't I know."

"This is all fucked up." Korra said as she blew her breath making her own little clouds.

"More than we ever hoped." Asami said catching her eye before they both looked back out.


	6. chapter 6

Korra and Asami were out walking taking the long way to the Px. When Korra saw that boy again. Almost every day for the last two weeks she's seen the same boy holding onto the fence like he's waiting for someone.

"I'll be right back." She said over her shoulder as she started to run off.

Asami signed as she watched her go again. Never one to think things through. Always the first on the front line. Even so she could never leave her side. Then she slowly made her way over.

"Hey." Korra called out softly as she crouched down to his level. The boy obviously jumped back not seeing her walk up. "Hey hey easy. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." The boy relaxed but still watched her with caution. "I almost always see you over here. Are you waiting for someone?"

He nodded "My mom. She went in but never came back like she promised."

"How long ago was it?" Korra asked curiously.

"Four weeks." He whispered looking at his shoes.

"Well I'm sure she's here somewhere." She found herself saying. The boy only shrugged his shoulders. "Do you want to come in here and look for her? It is cold out here and I can help."

He smiled as he looked up at her. He jumped on the fence quickly climbing it. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Asami approach them.

"What's going on here?" She asked as Korra caught the boy in her arms.

"Going to find his mom." Korra said putting him on her shoulders.

"His mom?" Asami echoed.

"Yeah she always left enough money to last for food and emergencies. She was suppose to come back four weeks ago. The money ran out last week and now I only eat at school." He rambled resting his chin on Korra's head.

Asami and Korra looked at each other. "Are you hungry?" Asami asked truly concerned.

The boys stomach rumbled before he could answer. "Well I guess that's all the answer we need." Korra said laughing as she started off towards the chow hall.

Asami explained everything to the kitchen detail while Korra found them a table. As soon as the plate was placed in front of the boy. He inhaled it making both women laugh. He blushed as he ate slower. Asami saw Tenzin enter the hall and stood to greet him as Korra offered the boy something to drink.

"Good morning drill sergeant." She said.

"As you were. What's going on here?" He asked as he looked at the other two.

Asami quickly explained and Tenzin nodded before he swiftly left the room. Asami shrugged and went to sit down on the other side of the boy.

"Hey I totally furor to tell you my name. It's Korra and that's my battle buddy Asami." Korra said with a goofy smile while Asami propped her head up on her arm and ruffled his hair.

He laughed as he smoothed down his short hair. "I'm Meelo. Meelo Acolyte." He said with a smile that lite up his whole face.

"You know what I wish?" He asked as played with his cup.

"What?" Asami asked playing along.

"That the avatar would come out already. I know that the avatar usually stays hidden during their first life mostly. But what if they did come out? Things could possiblybe better off they did. I know their scared but so are the rest of us. Did they even put in to account the rare people that end up remembering every restart they lived through without the help of Raava. Maybe so many things wouldn't happen if they didn't follow the rules." He said looking at the table.

Asami never took her eyes of Korra. She leaned over and placed a hand on her knee as she hugged Meelo to her chest. Korra eyes never looked away from her lap.

"I think they are doing the best they can. We tend to forget that under that title there is a regular person like you and me. The responsibilities come with unimaginable pressure. How can we expect a person who didn't ask for any of this to try and balance the world. You need to remember that they can only handle so much. They're trying to fix messes they didn't even create." Asami said squeezing Korra's knee.

Korra turned to look at who was knocking on the door as Meelo leaned up and whispered something to Asami. Asami howled out in laughter as Korra got up to meet Tenzin at the door.

"Yes drill sergeant?" She asked as she stopped before him.

"As you were. None of that for where we're about to go." He said.

"Go get them and follow me." He said before walking away from her.

She quietly huffed as turned back around to the other two. A smile found its way to her face when she saw Asami wiping tears away smiling. "He wants us to follow him." She said and Asami nodded walking ahead. "What did you say to her that brought her to tears?" She watched as Asami joined Tenzin's side.

"Nothing that isn't hard to see." He mumbled.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Korra asked.

"People always think kids don't notice things. And every now and then that's true. However more then likely we're not as dumb as we look."

"Ok but what did you say?" Korra asked as she watched Asami's stray hairs flutter in the wind.

Meelo motioned for her to bend down. "I told her if I was her soulmate she wouldn't have to hide it."

Korra gasped eyes widening as Asami turned to look at them when Tenzin took off. Her eyes fell to the ground as she walked right by her. "Don't we all." She whispered when she heard Asami follow them.

The two battles looked at each other when they realized what building they were going to.

"Hey baldly! Where are we going?" Meelo asked as she tried to look into every room they passed.

Korra and Asami bit their cheeks to keep from laughing as Tenzin sighed shaking his head. He lead them to the end of the hall and opened the last door. Inside stood to formations of soldiers facing each other as they presented arms. Meelo squeezed Korra's hand when he saw the coffin. He stumbled as they walked forward.

"Specialist Acolyte." Tenzin said stopping behind Korra and Asami. Meelo let go of Korra's hand as he made the last steps to the coffin. "Pema Acolyte was a outstanding soldier and you should be proud of her. She sacrificed herself to save her battles when no one else wanted to go back in. She did."

Meelo didn't even notice when Korra knelt down beside him. He let her put the flag she was offering into his hands. He never looked away from the black coffin in front of him.

Korra was pretty sure Meelo didn't even see her as he clutched the material to his chest. "I'm sorry." Korra said looking at the coffin.

"Why?" He gasped out. "You didn't take her from me."

"No but I'm still sorry. You deserve a apology." Korra said nodding. "Since we know they won't I will. I'm a apart the group of puppets who are under the consented control. The people who decided to start wars and then get others to fight them for them. So on their behalf I am sorry that her life was taken. I am sorry that she was taken from you."

Meelo didn't even registered that he was crying until he realized his vision was blurry. "Mom." He sobbed out as hugged the flag even harder. "You were suppose to come home. You were suppose to make it back to me!" He gasped for air as he broke down crying harder. "Why!? Why did you have to leave me all alone. Why did you not fight to come back to me!? You should of left them! But you left me instead!" He beat on the coffin dropping the flag. He leaned on it crying into the wood. "I'm all alone mom. I miss you mom."

"What happens now?" Asami asked Tenzin as they watched the little boy fall apart.

"I already called child services." Tenzin said just as someone knocked on the door letting them know a social worker was here.

"Are you sure you made the right choice?" Asami asked the woman walked past them.

"What did you expect me to do?" He asked not looking away from the scene in front of them.

The woman smiled at Korra as she knelt on the other side of Meelo. She told Korra she could handle it from here. When Korra was about to protest the woman had to remind her. Remind her that this was her job and she was well prepared for how ugly it gets in these situations. She explained that she wanted Korra to step away so she herself wouldn't stop her from pulling Meelo away from the casket. Korra looked at the boy one more time before nodding.

"How did you know?" Asami asked.

"I knew Pema and I meet Meelo once when he was little. I assumed that Meelo was always staying with someone. I never knew..." He said sighing.

When Korra was back by Asami and Tenzin side they watched the woman pick up the flag folding it again. The woman took Meelo's hand softly whispering it was time to go as she started to pull him away. He was a couple feet away when he realized what was happening. He snapped out of it snatching his hand away.

"You were her soulmate weren't you." Korra said not looking away.

"Mom!" He shouted as he tried to run back. The woman was quicker as she grabbed him around the waist pulling him back. "Mom!" He screamed again kicking and fighting against the woman's hold. He cried even harder as he reached out for the coffin.

"Yes." He said looking down.

The woman had finally made it past the door. However they heard the boy scream for his mother one last time before the doors closed.

"But the number one rule is. No soulmates in the military."

* * *

Asami was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She was barely escaping the pouring rain.

Korra was running. She was running the track in the pouring rain.

Today had been a long day and she was spent and restless. She needed to work off all the emotions she was feeling. Running seemed to be the safest one despite the weather. She walked up to Asami panting. Asami kicked off the wall joining her in the rain. She pulled Korra in closing what little space was always between them as she hugged her.

"He was just a kid." She said sighing.

"He still knew." Korra said as she looked behind Asami.

"Korra I'm pretty sure everyone can see it. And he was just another person voicing their wants but none of them are able to fill your shoes."

"Do you think he'll be alright?"

"I don't know. From the way Mako and Bolin talked about the orphanages they lived in. I don't think those places change to much."

"Maybe if we did take charge in our first lives before the-"

"That wouldn't change anything. In fact it could possibly make everything worse. It would cause you to make rash decisions that could do more damage then good. You need your first life to get a grip and figure everything out. Did you forget you are basically online on this. Raava can only heal your body not all of your fuck ups." Asami said releasing her.

"You're right." Korra said nodding before flashing her a goofy grin.

"I swear you're a dork." Asami said shaking her head as she walked away.

"If I'm dork what does that make you?" Korra questioned as she splashed her with a puddle.

Asami smirked as she swept her wet hair to the back of her head. "A fool." She said matching her grin.


	7. chapter 7

Korra noticed Asami had been more distant lately and drinking more. She couldn't think of one thing that could have upset her. They hadn't had phone privileges in two weeks and Korra thought she welcomed that. So when everyone started to pass bottles around in their barracks that night. She saw Asami take one and head out the back door. And naturally she followed her.

"What's wrong?" Korra said sitting down beside her. "And don't push me away this time because it's going to be no use."

"I'm a bad person Korra." Asami said.

Korra laughed dryly. "I'm sure. No. One hundred percent positive I am to. There are a ton of sinful unregrettful acts under my belt and I have to deal with it." She said staring up at the sky.

"Korra" Asami tried. "That wasn't- You couldn't- There was-"

"I know." Korra said undoubtedly. "Trust me I know but it doesn't make it anything less then what it is so tell me."

"I'm sorry."

"Tell me."

"I-"

"Tell me."

It was quiet for a while. Only the wind whistling between them. "I wasn't always like this. I use to be alive but now it feels like I'm still dreaming. I'm a bad person because I have done more than kill multiple times. He has trained me so it feels like a switch and then I watched the whole thing unfold behind my own eyes. I am ruthless, mercifulless, and precise. I want to take my on life and just end it all but he calculated that to. Taking my life would mean so many others. It's just a never ending circle of pain for me and anyone I encounter. My interactions with others are never by chance, conquincidence, or even fate but carefully planned down to the T. I started to ask myself why was I alive? If I was just going to be the pawn in his game for the rest of mine. But when I came here it turned into. I wish I was the one and only lonely wanderer blessed without a soulmate. That God had a little good grace left and decided to grant me this one thing. To die without a notice for an unwelcomed cause." Asami said as she stood up grabbing her bottle staggering some. "You said tell you so I'll say it again. I told you once I would kill you if you ever abandoned me."

She threw the bottle against the wall watching it shatter. Then she walked away leaving a silently crying Korra against the same wall.


	8. chapter 8

The halfway mark to graduation was tomorrow so everyone decided to throw a party for making it this far. That is everyone but Asami was here. She wasn't feeling good and had convinced Korra to go without her. And that's how Korra found herself dancing in the middle of the auditorium with the gang. It wasn't really a traditional party since they couldn't listen to the music they wanted. Drill sergeant Tenzin hooked his small t.v. up to their projector and put it on the music channel. They all just danced to the songs they knew and talked through the rest.

Korra couldn't remember having so much fun in all her life. She just wished Asami was here to enjoy it with her. She was thinking about going to go check on her when the music was suddenly cut off.

"Aye cut the music back on!" Someone shouted.

"Shut up! I never cut it off!" Tenzin yelled as he went to see what was wrong with the t.v.

The screen buzzed with static before going blank. Then all of a sudden a man wearing a mask appeared on the screen.

"Greetings world my name is Amon and I am apart of the Red Lotus. Most of you by now should know about us. Whether you like us or not we're just trying to set the world right. That being said today is a very special day. We're starting our Equalist plan and I suggested let's start it out with a bang. Let's show the avatar that we're coming for her. Give her sample of what to expect. Excuse my movement but I just get really excited about it." He started to pace in front of the camera. "What's about to happen is what I call Phase one. It's really simple actually. We're gong to each nation and asking Friend or Foe. That's it. It's just really that simple but I think you're going to like it. So lets begin."

He nodded the ok to someone and the screen spilt in two. "Ah the Fire Nation is first up." He said.

The other screen showed Fire Lord Izumi on her knees. She was breathing hard as she fought against the two people that held her down. "Let go of me! Do you have any idea who I am?!" She yelled at them.

"Oh I do just like you know who I am." Amon said lowly making her freeze in her actions. She slowly turned her head to the screen.

"I thought you were locked up." She asked voice quivering.

"You wouldn't believe me how many times I get asked that on a daily bases." He said shaking his head. "But we're not here to talk about me. No it's all about you my grand Fire Lord."

"What do you want?" She asked growing fearful.

"No need to be scared my dear. In fact gentlemen let her go." He said. The two men released her taking a step back. She slowly stood up rubbing her wrist. "Now Friend or Foe?"

"What?" She asked raising a eyebrow.

"Frie-"

"I heard what you said. I just can't believe you had the audacity to even ask. When you know I have no such attentions to be your ally." She said proudly with her head held high.

Amon clapped as he chuckled. "Spoken like a true lordess. I would expect nothing less from my nation's great leader." He waved his hand and the two men pulled out a gun each. "Kill her."

**BANG!**

A identical ring echoed from the screen. Everyone flinched as the fire lords body fell forward with gaping wholes in her skull.

"Well on to the next." Amon said rolling his neck as he jumped in place.

Two men on their knees appeared in front of the screen.

"The power duo of the water tribes. How good to see you." Amon said tilting his head at them. "Tell me are you friend or are you foe."

Tonraq scrunched up his face in disgust ready to tell him no when his brother spoke first.

"Friend." Unalaq said nodding his head.

"Oh?" Amon asked amused.

"Brother! You can't be serious!" Tonraq yelled surprised that his brother would even think about joining this monster.

Unalaq looked at his brother with sad eyes. "I will do what I must to keep my family alive."

"Well that's funny because I don't recall mentioning your family." Amon snapped his fingers and three hooded figures were thrown to the floor in front of them. Someone came by and snatched the bags of their heads. They were crying and gagged as they coward in front of the two brothers.

"Senna!"

"Desna and Eska!"

"Since your loyalty depends on your family. Let's put it to the test." Amon said. "Kai if you please."

A young man came from the shadows and stood behind Eska. "Noooooo!" Both men screamed out.

**BANG!**

Then Desna. "No! No! No! No! Stooop!" Unalaq fought against his chains but it was useless.

**BANG!**

Then Senna. "Please! Please I beg y-" Tonraq sobbed.

**BANG!**

All was quiet except for Tonraq's cries.

"I'll kill you! You fucking bastard!" Unalaq ranted as he started back struggling.

"Now that doesn't scream friend to me." Amon said as he motioned his hand. The man behind Unalaq wasted no time in putting a bullet in his head. Amon turned his attention to the last one standing. "Friend or Foe?"

"Kill me. Just kill me please." Tonraq sobbed into the floor.

"Well I'm usual one to deny wants but in this case I'll make an exception. Kai." Amon said and Kai bent over and put his gun to Tonraq's head. "I'll give you the same means to an end."

**Bang!**

"Ok next." Amon said and the screen snapped to the Earth Queen Hou-Ting and Prince Wu. "Friend or Foe your majesty."

"Foe of course boy." Hou-Ting said proudly.

Amon nodded. "If only everyone was as distinguished as you myself included."

**BANG!**

Prince Wu stared on in horror as his aunt fell to the floor. Her blood was splattered on his face. "P-please! I'll- I'll-I'll- I'll-"

**BANG!**

"Dammit Tahno!" Amon said stomping his food.

"He wasn't going to say Friend." Tahno said rolling his eyes as he put his gun away. "Besides he was working my nerves."

"Listen you little fuck. I don't give a damn if he was you just stand there and let me ask until I give you a got damn order!" Amon fumed. "Get your shit together before you end up like them!" He turned away from the camera sighing. "Moving on."

The camera switch over to the palace of the air nomads. Then it switched to a closer camera. King Rohan was standing on the ledge of the bridge that leads into the palace. There was a man securing a rope around his neck.

"I hope were ready." Amon said impatiently. The man nodded and stepped back. "Friend or Foe twinkle toes?"

"As if I'd submit and bow to you." Rohan sneered.

Amon laughed hysterically holding his sides. "You are still funny as ever. That's why I am so glad that I get to break you."

The man behind Rohan turned him around to face the city. He backed him up to the the very edge and tightened rope. A helicopter could be heard coming up. When it was close the man stepped on and pulled out a button.

"Say goodbye to your precious palace." Amon said as the man pressed the button.

Before Rohan could even register what he said the bridge started to explode. As Rohan fell he saw his city explode and crumbled into itself. The cries of his people sounded like mere whispers against the blasts. Then the rope snapped his neck. The man let go of his end of the rope and the helicopter flew away. Rohan lifeless body continued to fall along with his palace.

"That went faster than what I thought it would." Amon said. "Oh well."

He walked away and then you could see the layout of the room. The room which belonged President Raiko. And that's who was tied up in the middle of the floor beside Major Sergeant Commander Lin.

Amon walked over and pulled Raiko up by his hair. "Come on now. At least look happier you're part of the finale." Amon said pulling out a saw knife.

Raiko started to try and pull away but Amon wouldn't let him. "Oh you don't like my little friend?" He asked mockingly as he waved it around. He moved the gage out of president Raiko's mouth. "Well Friend or Foe?"

"F- F- F- F- F-" Raiko stuttered not able to get anything out.

"Well how about this I'll just choose for you." Amon said as he brought his knife up to his throat.

The room was filled with Raiko's scream as Amon started to saw into his neck. Lin laid there and watched not being able to look away as blood and pieces of flesh flowed down Amon's arm and Raiko's body. Raiko's screams soon turned into gurgles but even those didn't last long. Soon it was just the wet sounds of Raiko's flesh being cut into.

"There we go!" Amon huffed as he ripped the last inch of flesh of Raiko's neck grin his shoulder. "Foe."

He threw the lifeless head over his shoulder as he crawled over to lean. He rolled her into her back ignoring her thrashing as he straddled her hips. He ripped her shirt open and rubbed over abs. He leaned down until he was hovering over her lips.

"Friend or Fo-" She spit on his mask before he even finished his sentence. He laughed as he used her hair to wipe it off. "I love it!"

He plunged his knife deep into her chest and turned it in a complete circle. He shushed her as she choked and spit up blood. "I'm going to make you more beautiful than you already are Lin. Oops I mean Major Sergeant Commander. The last time I forgot it you threatened to kill me yourself before anyone else got the chance." He said as he slowly sawed down between her breast. He only stopped when he reached her pelvic. "Why didn't you make it a promise?" He slipped his hands into her abdomen. He started to rip out her intestines and anything else he could his hands on. He looked down at her dead body with its empty cavity before dragging his hands over his mask and throat. He was coating himself in her as he released a shuddering breath.

He rose to his feet and steeped over her body. He went back in front of the camera and released another shuddering breath. "Phase two." Mini screens popped up on the screen. All of them showing different military communities. "Destroy them all." Then more little screens started to pop up on the screen blocking it his face.

Like a chain reaction explosions started going off in the little screens before it was replaced by Amon's mask again.

"Avatar stand fast." Amon took the camera in his hands. "I wish that I was going to meet you but my soulmate will take good care of you. He has a knack for these types of things."

As the screen turned black everyone was still standing there in shock before their own explosions started. Korra quickly snapped out of it when someone screamed. Her last thought before she sprinted out the room was...

Asami.


	9. chapter 9

She ran as fast as she could without looking back. Ignoring the cries of her friends to stop. Ignoring the explosions in the distance. Ignoring the morgue blowing up as she passed it. The smoke burned her lungs and eyes but she kept running.

Then she saw it.

Her barracks.

On fire.

She only froze for a split second before she ran inside. She heard Bolin calling her name but that didn't stop her from kicking in the door. She screamed Asami's name as she ran inside. Asami was surrounded by fire as she jumped down from her bunk. Her and Korra made eye contact and Korra could tell she was crying.

"Asami!" Korra cried out as she went to reach for her.

Before she knew what was happening she was pulled back through the door and someone was blocking her from the explosion of her barracks. She didn't recognize who was on top of but she pushed them off anyway. She scrambled to her feet as tried to up. The destroyed barracks was the only thing she saw. Arms wrapped around before she even had the chance to take a step. She fought the embrace though as she screamed to be let go. The arms released her throwing her back on the ground.

"Stop it Korra!" The voice said. She recognized it as Bolin's. "Get a hold of yourself!"

Korra's bewildered eyes fell on him. She was going to yell at him for stopping her when the surroundings started to become clear to her. Mako, Opal, Ikki, Tenzin, Kuriva, Jinora, and Baatar were standing there panting looking at her. They were all dirty and they all looked terrified. It started to dawn on her that they had all just witnessed the same thing. She needed to get her shit together even if she needed to crawl into a ball right now and cry for the rest of her life. She had to start being the leader she was destined to be. She took a few calming breathes as she started to nod.

"Ok." She said nodding once more. "Ok." She turned to a very shaken Tenzin. "We need to see if there are anyway weapons we can use that didn't get destroyed and then come up with a plan."

Tenzin nodded as she shook his head. "Yeah yeah the office." He caught his drill sergeants eyes. "Okay?" They numbly nodded.

"Alright let's go. Anyone who sees us should be smart enough to follow us." Korra said as she turned in to the direction of the office.

She took off knowing they would follow. There were helicopters flying over them and landing in the distance. For a second they stopped hoping it was the calvary.

"Shit it's those Red Lotus batards!" Jinora growled.

"Are you sure?" Opal asked as she squinted through the smoke.

"She's right. We don't have anything that's black and red." Baatar said as he started to run again the others following.

Korra wasn't sure if the others had started to notice or not but she was expecting to see more people running than bodies in the ground. She looked to the right and saw something reflect from one of the light poles. She grabbed Baatar and pulled him to a stop while motioning every into what was left of the PX.

"What's the dea-" Korra slapped her hand onto Mako's mouth as she motioned for everyone to crouch.

Kuriva was about to question her when the sound of a radio caught their attention. A group of red lotus came in to view. They spreaded out and checked the dead bodies not even bothering with the destroyed buildings.

"All clear." One said speaking into his radio. The radio squeaked again. "Roger that. Move out."

The gang watched as they left. When they were a good feet Mako looked at Korra. "How did you-" But Korra was already up and moving over the debri from the broken store. "Shit." He cursed as everyone made haste to catch up.

"Dammit." Korra hissed as they looked down at the destroyed office from the hill.

Tenzin walked past her gliding down the hill. "Come on I have a floor vault in my office under my desk."

"And how are we suppose to find it?" Bolin asked as he came to a halt of the hill next to Jinora.

"I know that pole from anywhere." Baatar said as he started running. "I'm never going to make fun of you for cementing it to the ground ever again." He started to move bricks around in what use to be Tenzin's office the rest joined in.

"Well that was easy part." Tenzin said as he blew the dust off the lock.

Korra watched him put the lock in as she looked around the area. "Do you have maps in there?"

"Of course." Tenzin's said pulling out guns and handing them out.

"Good because we're going to need a place to go. I'm sure that wasn't the only scouting party that they sent out." Korra said as she still looked around. Everyone but Tenzin and Kuriva had started watching the too.

Kuriva cleared as much space as she could before putting the map down. "Ok I know for sure there is a city of some sorts a little over twenty-three miles west of here."

"Yeah your right." Tenzin said he looked up to Korra. "Maybe they're only focused on the military right now. We could possibly go there and set up a sort of base and see if we can reach anyone."

"Yeah that seems like the best we can do for right now." Korra said. She was honestly glad that they just had a place to because staying here was not a option.

"Hey what are doing!?"

They looked up and a red lotus guy was pointing a gun at them. He started shooting and Korra easily dodged as she put a bullet through his head. A smile floated onto her face from having killed him with no trouble at it. It fell away just as fast when she looked back at her group. Tenzin was on the ground screaming with Kuriva and Baatar pressing into his legs. Ikki was on the ground with her hands over Mako's on her stomach.

Somethings about her chosen lifestyle were starting to make since to her. And one of those things was even if she eliminated the threat at that time didn't mean everything was fine. It could also have lead to other greater problems.

She got down on one knee beside Mako. "I'm sorry I thought I had got him in time."

Ikki glossed over eyes looked into her ocean blue's. "Don't sweat it boss. We all gotta go sometime right. I just never thought my time would be so early."

Mako frowned as he pressed more into her against the small flow of warmth he felt sleeping through his fingers. "Your not dying you idiot. As soon as Jinora gets done with patching up Tenzin's legs she's going to put you back on your feet."

"I'm here." Jinora said pulling up Ikki's dirty some.

"Your done already?" Ikki winced as Jinora dressed her wound.

"Yeah the bullets passed right through like it did with you. Your going to be just fine." Jinora said quietly.

"Well that's good." Ikki said placing her hand on her's. "You can lie with a smile."

Nothing elsewhere was said as Jinora finished patching her up. Mako laid his jacket on top of her before he picked her up with easy. Bolin went over and helped Tenzin out. Since he was the second largest under Mako. It would be no problem in assisting him. Korra looked over everyone once more before they headed out.

They slowly made their way down the fence line. Kuriva pointed out if they kept a straight line down the fence then act like their was one the rest of way. They wouldn't get lost. Just when they reach the tree line however they heard people shouting.

"Run!" Korra shouted as she kneeled abd started picking the red lotus of one by one.

Bolin through Tenzin over his shoulder as he started running. Kuriva stayed in front of him making sure he wouldn't trip causing more injuries. Mako held Ikki tighter as he took off running.

Korra just took out the last one when she heard a growl turn whimper behind her some. She had almost caught up when she heard it again. Stopping and looking to her left she saw a white wolf caught in a bear trap. Bolin looked back as he helped lift Tenzin over a fallen tree to Kuriva.

"Korra leave it!" He shouted as he climbed over it.

Korra ignored him as she crept closer to the animal. She let her weapon hang as she raised her hands. The animal simple looked at her letting out a warning growl. When she was close enough she let the animal smell her hand. The wolf licked her hand as it sort of bowed.

"So even animals know who I am." Korra said as she released the wolf's leg from the trap. The wolf shook is fur before walking ahead of her.

Korra smiled as she got up. "I'm Korra by the way if you care." She took off running with the wolf at her side. She easily jumped over the tree along with the wolf. "Whoa." She said as she kept running she looked over at the animal. "I think I'll call you Naga." The wolf looked at her and for a second it looked like it nodded and smiled at her.

She shook her head as she ran faster. They soon caught up with her gang and made their way to the front.

"It followed you?" Baatar panted out.

"Yes Naga did." Korra said without slowing pace.

"Great we're running for our lives and you take a break to stop and get a fucking pet." Kuriva growled out.

"I saved her like I would anyone and she chose to come with me." Korra said scanning the forest ahead. She had already saw another group heading their way after she killed those guy's. "Let's just focus on running for now. It's getting colder and I don't think they're going to stop chasing us anytime soon."

* * *

"This isn't fair." Ikki said from her place in Mako's arms.

"It'll be ok we're almost there Ikki then we can get you fixed you up." Mako said through his chattering teeth as he forced his tired legs to keep running.

Ikki laughed relishing in the cold air. "You've been saying that since I got shot." Mako said nothing as he refused to cry. "Mako" Ikki said drawing the attention of the whole battered up group. "I'm not going to make. I think everyone has been wondering how I made it this far."

"Don't talk like that." He said licking his lips. "You'll see once we-"

"At this rate you'll freeze to death before they catch up and kill us." Ikki said silencing him. "You need your jacket back and I'm slowing you all down."

Mako stopped his light jog causing everyone to circle around them. "What are you saying?"

"Leave me." Ikki said so quietly but firmly even Naga whined.

"No" He said shaking his head. He looked around at everyone but only saw their backs. "How can you guys just stand there and-"

"Mako" Ikki said again causing the boy to look down at her. "They don't get to make this choice and neither do you. Sadly it's my call so put me down."

Mako blinked back tears as he heard Naga growl in warning at something in the distance. He put her down helping her lean back against a tree.

"Take your jacket Mako." She said softly. Mako slowly reached for his jacket with his head down. Tears rolled down his face when he clenched the material. Ikki cupped his cheek making him gasp from the coldness. "It's alright Mako I don't have much time left so you're not actually leaving me for dead." Mako nodded and stood up. "Now go. All of you." Ikki said as she closed her eyes. She heard small barely audible goodbyes. "Thank you."

The gang cried as they ran after Korra and Naga as fast as they could trying to make up for lost time and regain some distance.


	10. chapter 10

"We need to do something." Baatar said as he looked over his shoulder. "We can't keep running from them the whole time. What are we gonna do when we reach the city fight them their?"

Korra stopped turning around making the others stop as well. Looking around at everyone's tired face she knew they needed to stop for a minute and figure something out. She had been thinking that but there wasn't really much to go off on besides the trees. Then she got a idea. "I got it." She said looking over at Tenzin who Bolin had just put on a on the ground.

"For fucks sake what?" He asked glaring at her.

"I need you to be bait." She said sheepishly.

"Got dammit! What do you expect me to do? I can't really walk all that good." He rolled his eyes.

Korra threw her hands up in defeat. "All I need you to do is lay on the ground."

* * *

"Is that a wolf?" One of the men asked as they walked closer.

"Is- is- is that a person?" Another gasped.

"Oh shit. I thought they only did that in movies." The first man said.

"Well that doesn't seem to be true anymore." The second guy said.

"Enough! Let's just kill the damn thing and keep moving." Another said.

They couldn't really see much with Tenzin's propped up legs blocking the view. Then Naga raised her head showing off her red muzzle. She left out a growl as she backed up.

"Ha look at that the big bad wolf it's scare-"

Before one of the men could finish they gang dropped from the trees taking down a guy each. They used their knives as to not alert anyone to the whereabouts. The last one dropped his gun as he turned to run but he didn't make it far. Naga jumped out of seemingly no where and had her powerful jaws crushing his neck in a second. She snarled reeling back from the taste.

"Are you going to be ok?" Opal asked pointing towards Korra's wrapped up hand.

"How far do you think we've run? I haven't kept count." Jinora said looking at Kuriva.

"Over fifteen miles." Kuriva said stretching. When everyone loomed at her she looked at the ground. "What?"

"How did you know that?" Mako asked.

"I've always done that because it helps me push myself farther. That's how I'm good at running." She said shrugging.

"Alright let's get going." Korra said pulling the rolled up turtle neck over her mouth as the wind picked up. "We need to get to that city before the weather gets bad."

* * *

"Shit!" Korra said coming to a stop a few feet from the road.

"Dammit." Kuriva said hitting a tree.

"That wasn't on the fucking map." Tenzin huffed as Bolin put him down.

"Uh guys what's the problem? Is just a highway." Bolin said raising a eyebrow as he shivered.

"I swear to- Why the fuck did you not pay attention in class." Baatar seethed. "Right now we are covered by all these trees. Once we stepped on the highway we're easy target's. If we didn't know about it then there's a chance they did. They could be waiting to shoot us down the second we step onto the road."

"Oh." Bolin mumbled wide eyed as he lowered his head.

"Here's how were going to do this." Korra said drawing everyone's attention. "Naga and Jinora are going to go first and scout out the area. Jinora is the second best shot we have so we need her quick reactions in the front. We're going to make sure it's all clear and stays that way when they call us over."

Everyone nodded as they walked closer to the edge. Korra motioned for them to stop as she and Naga kept going. They stopped at the tree line. She kneeled looking around at the area as Naga listened to see if she heard anything that didn't belong in the forest. She bumbed Korra's neck with her nose when she didn't hear anything. Korra nodded without turning around. Naga looked back at Jinora before she started running to the road.

Jinora took off running across the highway with her eyes open. Naga was at her side in a instance at high alert. They walked around scouting out the area.

* * *

Kuriva kept giving nervous glances behind them. Making Baatar nervous.

"What is it?" He asked joining her side.

"I think I see something a few yards behind those trees over there." Kuriva said nonchalantly as she looked down at her weapons.

Baatar laughed as he scanned the trees. He wiped nonexistent tears away. "Your right. I see them to. They're bad at camouflage. How do you want to handle this?"

"If you guys make a run for it you'll have a chance." Kuriva said rolling her eyes as she put her hand on her hip looking annoyed.

"Are you not including yourself in the runaway party?" He asked as he exaggerated pointing between them smiling.

"Someone's got to shoot back or else we'll all be dead." She said throwing her hands up in the air looking angry.

"Then I guess you better count me in." Baatar said making her facade falter for a second before she recovered.

"You know we could possibly-" Kuriva said looking away as she tsked.

"I know but we're friends. And friends don't let other friends do stupid shit alone." He said his eyes brimmed with tears as he held out his fist smiling from ear to ear.

She turned back towards him and gasped. She connected her fist to he's as she nodded. "Yeah."

Their moment was broken when they realized all eyes except Korra's were on them. Kuriva turned her red stressed as to them as she gasped out. "What?"

Tenzin had wobbled over to tree by Korra and leaned on it heavily. Bolin, Mako and Opal were looking at them with horror faces. Opal stepped forward stopping short of her brother.

"We can always just run. And who knows maybe we'll make it." She said as her tears ran freely.

Baatar smiled at her as he pulled her closer wrapping her in his arms. "No matter what you may think I do love you. I know I'm a quiet standoffish guy and I don't express how I feel all that well. You are important of to me and there hasn't been a day that I haven't been proud of you. You didn't need to join the military to prove anything. I think if I told you that sooner or even mom. Then you wouldn't be in this mess." He kissed her head right as Kuriva pulled her into her arms.

Opal gasped as Kuriva buried her face in her hair. Then she let her go and kissed her. When she pulled back she smiled moving Opal's hair out of her face. "I know I promised I would wait to do that again until you graduated but well. This looks like it's it." Kuriva was crying freely now. "Your mom was very proud of you. You know. She was always talking about you but never showing that." Kuriva kissed her again pulling her close. "You're going to come out of this ok and I'm going to make sure if that."

"I love you." Opal said burying her face in Kuriva's neck.

"I love you to." Kuriva said pulling back. "So so much. Please go."

Opal took a step back nodding. Mako came and took her hand smiling at her. He nodded at Kuriva and Baatar before turning around.

"Thank you." Korra said as she stood up and took off running across the highway.

Bolin took off as well tackling Tenzin in a bear hold as he ran. Mako took off pulling Opal along. He gave her no time to look back not letting go of her hand.

As soon as the others ran Baatar and Kuriva heard twigs snapping. They immediately turned taking a knee as they started shooting.

* * *

"Fuck!" Jinora hissed as she turned around sprinting off towards the highway at the sound of bullets.

Naga skidded to a stop at the sight of the others. Jinora didn't when she saw that Baatar and Kuriva weren't. She risked a glance at Opal's tear stained face and pushed her legs harder. She started firing at the red lotus before she finished crossing the highway. She easily made her way to a shot up Baatar and Kuriva behind a boulder.

"You came back?" Kuriva panted as she threw her empty weapon to the ground.

"I came in with you idiots so I might as well die with you." Jinora said as she kept shouting the red lotus down.

The other two laughed as closed their eyes. They turned to each other at the same time.

"I got a grenade."

"I got a grenade."

They said at the same time causing them to laugh.

"Your both dumbasses." Jinora said as she dropped between them. "That was the last of them and I'm out of bullets."

"Well that makes this a hell of a lot easier." A voice said.

Jinora felt a gun being pushed into the back of her head stopping her from jumping up. She did however feel Kuriva and Baatar slide their grenade filled hands next to hers.

Tears filled her eyes as her fingers hooked onto the pins. "Dumbasses." She sobbed.

"Till the very end." Kuriva said smirking.

"Yeah." Baatar smiled and closed his eyes again.

**BOOM!**

The gang didn't stop running even add they heard the explosion. If anything they pushed harder to get to their destination.

* * *

"Guys I think I see something in the distance!" Bolin yelled breaking the silence of the last hour.

Naga stopped and her ears perked up before she let out a menacing growl. Howls answered her and she growled even more.

"Keep going!" Korra shouted over the howls as she stopped.

The gang didn't even question her as they kept going. They guessed that she was probably about to face a pack of wolves with Naga.

Korra walked back to Naga's side as she pulled out her knife. Naga circled her as the sounds of the other wolves got closer. The wolves stopped short growling and snapping at them. Naga jumped in front of Korra snarling back. The wolves looked at Korra and took a step back. They would have left but their alpha stepped forward. He circled the two but kept his distance as Naga matched him step for step. Then it happened. Korra was looking at nothing but a blur a white fur and fangs. Soon blood stained them both but she couldn't tell who was bleeding. A wolf snarled and leapt at a unsuspecting Naga. However Korra sliced through its neck stopping it before it happened. That distracted the alpha wolf long enough for Naga to tare it's heart out. The pack whimpered as Naga slung the piece of flesh in front of them. She growled challenging someone else to step up to her. They lowered their gaze and she howled making them disperse.

Korra watched as she shook out her fur. Naga looked at her before running off to catch up with the others. Korra naturally followed as she looked back at the corpse on the ground.


	11. chapter 11

Because they couldn't get a break in there quest for hope. Naga and Korra stopped once again at the tree line. The others were on their knees with guns pointed to their heads. A man smiled widely when he saw her. "How nice of you to finally join us." He said cheerfully making the whole gang uncomfortable.

When Korra didn't move he bounced in his step as he held out his hand. "I suggest you come out before I kill them." He nodded his head and the person behind Opal pistol wiped her making her fall over.

"Hey!" Mako shouted as he reached for her. The one behind him snatched him back in place by his hair. Pushing the gun into his skull hoping he moved again.

"I'm ok." Opal mumbled as she got back up holding her head.

Naga growled as they stepped out of the forest.

"Restrain the bitch and take her weapons." The man said as he looked over Naga with a disgusted eye.

When it looked like Naga was going to rip one of their heads off Korra stopped her. "Naga!" She hissed.

Naga's whined but she simmered down and let them chain her up. Korra kept her eyes on the man who was still looking at her as they took her weapons.

"How did you enjoy my soulmate's performance earlier?" The man asked as he turned around and started walking. The gang was yanked to their feet forced to follow him. "He likes to make big entrances all the time like that." He said walked over to a small building opening a door and motioning everyone in.

Everyone except Korra was thrown to the ground. They were chained facing the wall as they got blindfolded and gaged. Korra was however thrown into a metal chair. They wrapped chains around her arms and legs and handcuffed her hands to the arms of the chair. When they felt she was secure enough they left the room. The man walked over and moved her turtle neck of her face.

"There we go I want to be able to here you clearly." He said as he took a step back. "Let's start with my name. I'm Zaheer. You don't need to say anything because I already know who you are Korra."

When Korra's frown deepened he smiled. "Oh don't give me that look. You should be thanking my really. I'm the one that's going to make your life so much better. I mean isn't that what every avatar wants? An escape from this world." His smile widened when she looked surprised. "Yes I know all about you."

She looked like she wanted to know why but he didn't care. "The red lotus and you are just alike in a way. We both want to save this planet. It's only your way hasn't been working so why not let us give it a try. The world is deliciously fucked up. A wasteland that bears sick twisted people like myself. It's nothing but a harbor to monsters and poison to the weak. A empty leech they is continuously sucking the joy out the quench it's endless thirst. I just want to take it into my hands and crush it. I want to make my own incubator of sadists. The maddest of all men." He said with a sick dreamy look.

"It's not the world that's horrible." Korra said. "It's the people in it. It's horrible disgusting people like you that make people like me want to turn a blind eye to everything in the world so we can keep living our pathetic lives with our backs turned. It's people like you who turn the only good people left into monsters. It's people like me who have to take the gruesome righteous responsibility and deal with you all. The world was fine without us and it'll go back to being fine when the last of humans kill themselves. So fuck you and everyone on this beautiful morbid planet."

Zaheer threw his head back as he laughed. Everyone in the room was shocked at what Korra just said and at the fact that Zaheer thought it was funny.

"You certainly do have a mouth on you. She didn't lie about that. Or your beautiful skin." He gently stroked her cheek causing a shiver to run down her spine. "Or eyes. " He smirked when she quickly looked at the floor. "Or your hair." He said running a hand threw it. She tried to flinch away but he grabbed a handful of her hair. He bent down and blew against her ear laughing when she struggled more. "I can't wait to see it all painted in red." He whispered as he pulled a out a knife and drove it into her shoulder and down her arm.

A scream ripped through Korra's throat as Zaheer's laughed.

* * *

After hours of nonstop torture she was starting to crack. Zaheer had stepped out to take a call so she had a bit of a break.

"Asami! Asami! Asami!" Korra chanted through her broken sobs.

"Yes?"

Korra stopped breathing when she heard that voice. Her head must be making it up but that didn't stop the tremble going through her body as she heard familiar footsteps. Then someone crouch down in front of her. She slowly looked up only to wish she hadn't. She couldn't say anything as she stared into her eyes. She shouldn't be alive. Asami smiled at her before she got up.

"Why Korra honey you look like you've seen a ghost." Asami said as she ran a finger up her cheek.

"No." Korra said closing her eyes and shaking her head. "I saw you- I saw you die."

"Come now Korra." Asami tsked as she walked around her. "Did you? Did you really see that happen or is that what you started thinking when you didn't get to see it to an end." Korra said nothing as Asami lowered to her eye sight. "Don't you know not to call it unless you see it to an end."

That's when Korra saw it. The silver line in her eyes. "Your not Asami." She whispered.

A wicked smile made its way across the woman woman's face. "I'll admit when we touched your hand. I was annoyed and hated you while she was over joyed. I hated you even more when I found out how weak you were. My opinion of you did improve when you started to get stronger. Now I'm just happy our soulmate wasn't a total waste of time."

"We?" Korra involuntary questioned.

"Oh yeah that's right she never told you that she has a personality disorder." She shrugged her shoulders at Korra's confusion. "I like to call it a gift of love from daddy. You see after her mother's death she was suffering from a bad case of PTSD. Now being the wonderfully sick father that Hiroshi is. He came up with his own treatment plan. He introduced her to hours upon hours of torture. Oh and he was never short on surprises. You name it and and she's dealt with it. He did this for years until she finally broke and made me. She needed a way to not feel pain and listen to every command he gave. I was that way. I did everything I was suppose to so she wouldn't have to continue to suffer. But in a way I still failed her. I can't stop the things that are going to happen to our soulmate. I couldn't stop myself from starting the fires. I couldn't stop this."

The woman snatched opened her shirt. And Korra stared in disbelief at the object that had been added right in the middle of Asami's abdomen.

"It's a bomb." She said rubbing her finger across the metal. "It isn't as painful as it looks. Remember when she told you she wasn't feeling good this is why. I snuck away when Ikki fell asleep during her fire drill at the beginning of the week and father put this in me. We're going to be the last Phase. He said this is going to set the workd straight." The woman said fixing her shirt with a far away look. "She doesn't want this and neither do I. But I can't take our life because I was ordered not to considering that's the only way for this thing to go off. It runs off of my heart beat. It was the only thing that could pass without being noticed. And he couldn't entrust this job to anyone but his precious little puppet."

The woman finally looked Korra in the eyes again. " I wish soulmates didn't exist. Losing a soulmate can change you. Losing my mother turned my father into the psychopath he is. If they didn't exist we wouldn't be here. If they didn't exist things would be different for us. I never wanted to hurt you Korra but I have no choice. Everything is so fucked up but I have no choice but to play along or he'll activate me. Even though he still is later is better then sooner." Asami said as turned around. "In your second life make it so we have a chance she won't remember but you will. Don't hate her for the things that have long since been out of her control."

"In another world Korra. She would be your girl." She said leaving as Zaheer came back in.

Korra didn't even realize she was crying until snatched her head was snatched up. She started to shake again as she struggled against her cuffs. Zaheer laughed as he got out his favorite carving knife.

"Come now dear this is the last time you'll see Asami. Why don't you be still and let her hear your beautiful voice one last time. Give her a cry to remember." He said with a wicked smile as went back to carving her thighs.

Before the door shut she heard Korra scream. She sighed through her nose as she kept her head high. She knew her father was watching. And what he wants he always gets.

* * *

Zaheer strapped Korra's head back and she knew better than to try and move it. She shook uncontrollably as he opened her mouth and shoved a speculum in her mouth. She didn't dare flinch as he opened her eyes one by one with a speculums.

"Now this is my very on handy work." He said opening up a black case. He removed a pitcher of clear liquid. "It is a acid. The outstanding thing about it though is that it only eats away at tissue inside the body."

Korra started crying and screaming as he got closer to her. He ignored her and poured it straight through the speculum. Korra choked and gaged causing bloody foam to pour out of her mouth. There was no way of stopping the acid from doing its job. She screamed, or what she thought was screaming she barely had a throat or anything else at the moment, even though it was doing nothing to stop the pain.

Then he was moving towards her again with that fucking pitcher. Carrying that clear fucking lava equivalent that was destroying her even as she healed over and over again. He held it above her head and she held his reaper gaze as he started to pour it into her eyes.

"It's only going to hurt a lot."

His laughter echoed throughout the room as everything went black.


	12. chapter 12

"Korra?"

Korra opened her trembling eyes and saw Aang crouched down in front of her.

"Why are you crying?" He asked smiling at her.

"Aang?" She asked confused.

"Yo!" He mocked saluted her.

"Of course she only addresses him." A woman tsked to her left.

She turned her head making it lean on shoulder. The last four avatars besides Aang were standing together.

"Avatar Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, Yangchen why are you here?" She asked which only lead to her coughing up blood.

Kyoshi tsked as she folded her arms. "If you want us to leave just say the word and I'm out of here."

"Ignore her she's been a bit of a bitch lately." Yangchen said rolling his eyes.

"What is this place?" Korra asked as she looked around as best she could.

"We call it the spirit world!" Aang yelled jumping up and failing his arms.

Kuruk walked over laying a hand on Aang's shoulder. "He's the only one that calls it that."

"What do you call it?" Korra asked as the fog surrounding the forest became clearer.

"The Insane Asylum." Roku said grimly.

A look of pure horror spread across Korra face as she started to see thousands of people walking around mindless. Some were banging their heads on trees. Others yelling at nothing as the stumbled around. More were hitting themselves.

"Who are they?" She stuttered out as she looked at a man with no eyes walk by slobbing on himself.

"Avatars." Kyoshi scrunched up her face. "Disgusting."

"That'll be you one day." Yangchen said shaking his her.

"Yeah!" Aang cheered happily as he grabbed that man. Turing him around to face Korra. He through his arm over his shoulder. "Can't you tell?!"

"What's wrong with you?!" Korra yelled as she fought against her restraints.

Aang shrugged as he let the man go. "I've always been like this."

Korra watched him as he walked off before she let her head hang. "Why am I here?" She asked quietly.

"To talk." Kuruk said looking at her quizzically.

Korra's head snapped up. "But I didn't call on any of you! I didn't even know I could do that!"

"You cant." Yangchen cleared up quickly.

"Raava asked us to." Roku said leaning back on a tree.

"But-"

"Yeah so lets talk." Kyoshi said squatting in front of Korra. She rested her head on her knees. "Why are you chained to that chair?"

"Because of Zaheer-"

"So your in that chair because of Zaheer?" Kyoshi asked glancing up and over to Kuruk. "That's a weird choice isn't it?"

"Yes I suppose." Kuruk said as it looked like he was thinking. "Or it could just be her lifestyle."

"We all have are kinks but come on Korra. This is a little over the top." Roku said raising a eyebrow as everyone else agreed.

"Shut up!" Korra shouted as tears started to roll down her face. "If I didn't Zaheer was going to kill them. I had no other choice because-"

"Because?" Kyoshi asked.

"Because I-"

"Because you?" Aang sung happily.

"Because I didn't want them to die!" Korra shouted gasping for air as she sobbed. "They shouldn't have to die just because I don't want to die."

"So because you didn't want to die and you didn't want them to die. You stayed in the chair and underwent hours and hours of torture and now you have a speculum in your mouth and in your eyes." Kyoshi sighed. "While Zaheer pours acid down your throat and into your eyes. Laughing as bloody foam drifts from your mouth and eyes. Then as you heal he does it again and again again and again."

"You think that's better than dying?" Yangchen asked breaking the silence.

"If it's not then what is?" Korra mumbled as she looked down.

"Killing him." Aang said scaring Korra because he was suddenly in her face. "You think suffering over and over again and having them listen to it. Is better? It's not. You're not the only one suffering in that room. If you have a chance to kill him then do it. I wish I had killed them before they killed be but I ended up being weak." Korra gasped at the rawness of his eyes as he stared at her.

"We all did Korra." Kuruk said making her turn his way. "We all ended up being weak Korra but we've been watching you along side Raava."

"Watching me?" Korra asked quietly as she looked at them.

"Yes." Yangchen answered without missing a beat. "Your different from us. No matter what you've been through you haven't lost your mind."

"Raava had us met like this because you were about to snap." Kuruk said.

"Snap?" Korra asked looking confused.

"Ugh! You are so got damn infuriating!" Kyoshi yelled as she jumped up to her level. She yanked Korra up as far as could by her collar. "Yes snap you insufferable little shit! You are chained to a chair letting yourself be tortured all because you didn't want to die! All because you didn't want them to die! Have you even thought about what is going to happen when time is up? He's going to kill them right in front of you and make you watch every second! All because you want chose to the fucking chair!" Kyoshi searched her eyes hoping she'd gotten through to her. She sighed as she released her and rubbed her temple. "You are not weak so stop acting like it and break free. You are sitting in a chair letting a lunatic steal your sanity."

How ironic is what Korra thought to herself. She was starting to realize how pathetic she was being. Then all the people she had lost started to flow into her mind. Her parents who practically threw her at the white lotus's feet, Asami her soulmate who she was never going to get to be with, all the people who had to die just because of her, Ikki, Kuriva, Jinora, Baatar. How many more people needed to die before she did something. Then Kuruk's sad voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Your going to end up losing a lot of people. A lot of fucking people. All just dropping like the leaves of fall. But you can't drop with them Korra. A cruel cruel destiny wants you to be the Avatar. So you have to keep standing for them. For those who won't. For those who want to but can't. Even if you're on you own. Even if you kill every single person on this planet. Even if it's you against the world. You don't stop until it's time. It's a sad, horrible, miserable, lonely life we live." Kuruk said.

"We all wish we could have had it different and spent it with our soulmate but the avatar is fated to solitude till the end of time." Kyoshi whispered as she held herself. "I call this place The Insane Asylum because everything in this world has caused our minds to break thread by thread."

Korra just sat their quietly not knowing what to say because they were right. She had to do something but what? If she tried to break her restraints then she could end up just hurting hersel-

"So let it." Kyoshi said making Korra stare up at in disbelief.

"Did you ju-"

"If you start trying to break free and it's cutting into your wrist, into your flesh, and your bleeding. Keep going. If you end up breaking your thumbs to slip out of the cuffs. Bite your tongue and keep going. If the chains break and take flesh with it. Then take a deep breath and rip it the fuck off and keep going." Kyoshi said. "Korra you will heal. Don't not let unnecessary fears get in the way of survival."

"If you have to kill everyone in that room to walk out alive. Then do it." Roku said as Korra's horrified eyes fell on him.

"You don't belong here." Aang said moving hair out of her face. "I know you think this is all just awful and horrible. Well it gets worse. It's the life of the avatar but you won't end of in up here."

"Now hurry up and get the fuck out of that chair!" Kyoshi said as everyone smiled at Korra.

Korra nodded as she felt the years start to come. "Yeah."


	13. chapter 13

Everyone but Zaheer was alarmed that Korra was no longer making sounds. He tsked annoyed as pulled the speculum out of her mouth. Then he pulled out the ones in her eyes.

"This is what humanity has entrusted its faith in." He said unfastening the straps on her head. He sighed as her head stayed in its backwards position. "When a little acid breaks her."

He sighed as he put up his tools. He turned back holding his craving knife. He leered over her. "I never noticed how marvelous your throat is I should have craved it up first."

Korra's head snapped up as she ripped her arm free from the chains. She plunged the broken cuff into Zaheer's throat slashing it down through it. Blood sprayed across her face to her chest. He stared into her eyes with disbelief. He went to stab her but she was quicker. Snatching the knife from his grip she stabbed him in the eye as he fell. She ripped her other arm and legs free from the chains as she got up. Stepping over Zaheer she noted the shadow coming from the door.

She got it behind it and twisted the nob so it would slowly open. The guard turned around and cautiously stepped in to make sure everything was ok. He paused when he saw Zaheer's dead body on the floor. Before he could decide on what to do Korra snapped his neck. She took off his goggles putting them on as she went over to the gang. She broke Naga's chains first sliding of her make shift muzzle letting her go. Then Tenzin, Bolin, Mako, and then Opal.

"Korra your arms!" Opal said alarmed as she looked at the taired and cut up flesh on her arms.

"It's healing." Korra said.

There was a series of loud explosions making everyone but Korra jumped who opened the door.

"We need to move." She said taking a step outside and looking at the helicopters flying over head.

"Where are we gonna go?" Mako asked looking over her shoulder.

"Into the city."

* * *

Asami was sitting in her room. Well not her room more like a holding cell even though she was free to leave it if she wanted to. But what was she suppose to do leave? Run back to Korra and save her? Then what? They would have no where to go.

She sighed as she put her head into her hands. She wished Sami didn't tell Korra everything but she knew there was no other way.

"Your father has called for you Miss Sato." A man said halting her thoughts.

"Thank you." She said smiling at him. He nodded before scurrying away.

She slowly made her way down the hallway taking reassuring steps. She took a deep breath as she entered the office.

"You wanted to see me fa-"

"I wanted to see you Sami not you! You disappointing bitch! Bring out my real daughter now!" Hiroshi yelled in her face.

She only flinched having being use to the way he talked to her by now. She lowered her head and closed her how's. When they opened again they was a silver tent. Her posture straighten as she looked straight ahead.

"Sami it's so good to see you. How's my number one." Hiroshi said smiling at her.

"I'm good father." She said. "What did you call me for?"

"Just to let you know that we're going to head out in a minute. Then you'll have one more day before you're activated." He said hugging her.

"Aren't you excited?"

"Overjoyed father."

"Good you can leave now."

* * *

Asami was sitting on her bed when she heard shouting. She looked up and saw people frantically running around. Then she heard the explosions and jumped to her feet. This could be her chance to escape.

"Asami wait!" Sami said in her mind.

"What?" Asami growled out.

"You know I can't let you." Sami said sadly. "I have to keep you safe until the bomb starts going off. Then I have to keep you from killing yourself."

"Are you serious?! Your me not him! This is our chance to be fre-"

Her rant was cut short as a explosion went of through the building making her fall. She slowly steadied her's as the alarms started going down. In all that haze she hadn't noticed the bomb start of. It's only when she realized she didn't doesn't on anything that ticks. Ripping her shirt open she looked down and saw the bomb had started going off.

"Fuck!" She hissed grabbing her head. Only one thing was on her mind.

"He ordered me to stop yourself from killing but he didn't say anything about anyone else doing it." Sami said calming her.

Asami only had one person on her mind. Not another soul could do it. She'd be damned. She ran out of her cell pushing past the distraught crowd.

She had to make it to her.


	14. chapter 14

"Wait!" They heard someone yell but only Korra stopped. She motioned for everyone else to keep going but Naga sat down. She would wait for her as the snow started to fall.

Korra turned around to see Asami covered in blood with a gun in her hands shaking. She walked up to her and put her head right up against the barrel of the gun. Asami gasped before falling to her knees.

"Why?" she asked as she looked at the gun. "Why? It wasn't suppose to go like this. I wasn't suppose to meet you." She said looking at Korra as she kneeled in front of her.

That's how Korra noticed it was the real Asami. She also noticed the ripped shirt and the ticking time the metal sticking out of her displayed.

"Kill me" Asami said. "If you kill me then the bomb won't go off. Then nobody else will have to die by my hands. It can't be anyone else. I won't let it." She said pleading into Korra's goggles since she couldn't see her eyes.

But Korra said nothing. She didn't need to see her eyes to know she was struggling with a decision. So she brought her gun up to Korra's head.

"Kill me." she said again.

But she was met with nothing again.

"Korra if you don't shoot I will!"

Still Korra said nothing only bringing Asami into her chest. Asami fought against it trying to push off.

"Do it!" She screamed again as she cried.

She pushed even more into the chest trapping her. She choked a sob as she steadied the shaky gun in her hand.

"You're always like this stubborn as hell." She said smiling sadly into the shoulder.

She pulled back and cupped the cheek she wished she could of kissed and smiled brightly.

"I would be your girl in another world." She said looking at her reflection in the goggles that held her gaze.

She raised her gun again and put it back against her temple and closed her eyes at the feeling of cold metal against her own temple.

**One**

She opened her eyes again.

**Two**

She squeezed the cheek a little harder.

**Three**

At the last second she turned the angle of the gun firing.

Both guns sounded off but only one body fell limp. Korra's goggles fell from her face bouncing off a head before landing in the snow that was piling up.

Korra's gun dropped to the ground as she started to shake. She grabbed her hair as tears started to roll down her face and a scream ripped through her throat.

Korra screamed as flames surrounded her and Asami's body. She heard people scream her name but she didn't care. Her life was dead on her chest leaving just an empty shell behind.

* * *

Everyone watched as Korra emerged from the flames carrying Asami's body. They watched as she took slow and steady steps with her head down. Naga returned to her side as she passed her. Together they continued to walk until they reached the tent set up by the white lotus army. They parted enough for her to walk through. She placed Asami's body down on a table. She turned around not looking back and walked over to a another table to reload everything. Nobody said anything as she silently continued to stalk up. When she was done she walked back over to where Naga was waiting patently.

Bolin couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand there in the silence not knowing what was going on.

"Korra" He said taking a step forward. She didn't say anything so he tried again. "Korra" He said placing his hand on her shoulder.

When she turned around he flinched back gasping with everyone else. Her eyes were no longer the ocean blue that they knew. They were the same red as the blood splattered on her. Her gaze was unwavering as she slowly looked over them. She turned back around heading towards the front of the tent. She stopped just before the entrance.

"I'm leaving." She said as the wind picked up.

"But-" Mako tried to say.

"I have no attentions of coming back." She said looking up at the falling snow. "I can't."

"Kor-" Bolin tried.

"I've had this dream for as long as I could remember. I never told anyone about it. Not even Asami. I mean who would tell their soulmate they had this kind of dream about them. Everything was always blurry and hard to make out. It was always snowing and I would chant something over and over again before it would happen." She exhaled as a helicopter landed and lotus soldiers ran out of it. Surrounding it waiting for her. "I would scream this lovely bloody cry into the night time sky and it would all be over. That was it and I would wake up. Today was the last day I think I will ever hear that scream again. Since I'm now trapped in a nightmare."

"Why can't you come back?" Tenzen asked confused.

She stepped from under the tent. The snow crushing from under her weight. "Because of that empty shell on the table. I'm going back with the white lotus and try to fix what I can." She said calmly making her way to the helicopter with Naga in tow.

"Avatar." the solders nodded as they made room for her and Naga.

The gang watched as her red eyes landed on them once more before turning away with the helicopter as it flew away.

"This is all bullshit!" Mako screamed kicking over a chair.

"Mako." Opal said wryly.

"He's right." Bolin said making everyone snap their head to him. He turned looking at Asami's dead body. "You had to be blind not to see that they loved each other. It's not suppose to work like this. You're suppose to find your fated person and live happily ever after. So yes this is bullshit!" He said banging his fist against the table as he hunched over screaming. "This whole situation is bullshit! Asami's life was bullshit! Korra's life is bullshit! They way things are now is bullshit! An- and now Asami is dead! And she took my bestfriend with her!" He crumbled to the floor crying.

"Bro Korra is not gone." Mako said laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Bolin mumbled something through his sobs that his brother couldn't understand. "What?"

"That wasn't Korra!" Bolin yelled shaking off his hand. "That's what's left of her." He whispered. "The avatar. When Asami died Korra left to. I know it! You know it! Everyone here knows it!"

No one said anything else because it was true. They knew their friend was telling the truth when she said she wasn't coming back. They knew it would be useless trying to follow her. They knew it wasn't her fault of what she had become but that didn't make it hurt any less.

* * *

.

.

I never would have thought a bloody cry would be so wanted as it is now. God how I wish I could hear that lovely sound again.


	15. chapter 15

"When you're tired of running a muck where do you go? When you're tired of playing hero what do you?" Korra asked no one as the little hut shuck around her.

The little hut was getting sprayed with bullets every now and then. The ground constantly rumbled from the bombs exploding all around it. People screamed in pain, in confusion, in terror, in command all over. It was all a madness of a never ending war.

She was so damn tired of everything. She had tried again and again to save them. There was only so much she could do though. When the last of the white lotus died she was stuck on her own. Bolin died trying to track her down a while ago. Mako and Tenzin died when they were fighting in the second war. Opal died when the hospital she worked at had gotten blown up because they wouldn't treat red lotus soldiers. Naga's fallen body was laid up in the corner covered by a blanket. The rest of the world was destroying itself by the seconds. She finally realized you can't save something that won't even let you help.

She pushed open the door and walked outside. Not one sound came from her as bullets tore through her body. She just kept waking till she was in the middle. Everything slowed down and came to a stop as she lowered to her knees.

She was ready.

"Raava." She said whispered.

A light emitted from her body and took a human form.

"Oh Korra." Raava whispered kneeling in front of her. Korra looked so small and broken and there was nothing should could do to fix it anymore.

"I don't want to live like this and neither did they and neither should the next person. I want to be actually live for once. I want you to be happy for once. I know long ago you felt sorry us but it's time to give up on us. I've given up on us and nothings changed. We're still mindless monsters. Let us fall when we're suppose to fall. You don't always have to catch us. When can get back up. We're not that weak. We can stand. I know you miss the earth. I know your hurting seeing it hurt. Seeing that we're destroying it. The very parasite that your helping keep alive. It's ok to hate us." Korra said looking at her.

"Korra" Raava said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's ok." Korra said holding her. "You don't need to be alone anymore. You can go back."

"Thank you." Raava sobbed as she hugged her back.

"I just want you to be happy." Korra said pulling back and taking her face in her hands.

"Will you be happy?" Raava asked quietly.

"Yes once I found her. I'm sure I'll have it difficult at first but I know it'll be worth it once we reunite." Korra said smiling for the first time in forever.

"Ok." Raava nodded as she stood up.

Korra followed suit taking off her shirt and turning around. "Make this the last one." She said as her eyes and the mark on her back started to glow.

Raava came close and touched her back. "I love you Korra." She said laying her other hand on her shoulder.

Korra laid her hand on top of hers. "I love you to Raava."

Raava started to glow as everything turned black.

"Restart."


	16. chapter 16

It would be nice.

It would be so great not to let myself fall back into the platitude regression of emptiness. To not gander into unashamed regulation of daily deployment into the insane recesses of my mind. To not be pacified by the ache of unfulfillment. To not be lulled with the enchantment of an end.

.

.

But I can't.

I just can't.

I'm not going to lie and say I think this time it will be easier because I know that it won't. I'm well prepared for a fight this time.

But it will be different though.

It has to be different because I have to get it right.

This will be the last time.

No more restarts, no more redoes, no more fucking try agains.

And I'm not doing this so noone else has to walk in our shoes again.

No I'm doing this for Raava.

If I'm going to get a happy ending then why can't she?

She's made all the sacrifices that we dully enforced.

.

.

.

So yeah it would be nice.

But having her would be better.

I want to see a smile that reaches her eyes.

I want to hear a laugh that stops her breathing.

I want to be held in those stronge arms.

I want to run my hands through that river of long black hair.

I want to open the door and be greeted with a welcome home.

I want to kiss those imaginablly soft lips.

I want to go on dates.

I want to get just because flowers.

I want to meet parents.

I want to stay up late waiting on her to get home.

.

I want

.

I want

.

I want

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I want to say I love you Asami.

.

.

.

.

.

And I want to hear it back.


End file.
